Pounding Heartbeats
by Karrah Aretz
Summary: a companion story to Silent Heartbeats, focus' on Hank and Tyler *chapter 4 now up*
1. Everyday People

Pounding Heartbeats 1: Everyday People  
By Maureen  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Oookay, I know a lot of people are going to be upset over this m/m pairing. This is for all the H/T shippers (all one of me). If same sex pairings bother you, don't read any of this fic. If Hank/Tyler pairings bother you, don't read this fic. And if you do read this fic and get offended, well, I warned you so tough rocks.  
  
This ties into Silent Heartbeats and focuses mostly on Hank and Tyler (duh), yes; Jamie and Catie will be making appearances. Since PH and SH will be overlapping, expect similar events from different points of view and/or the same dialogue. However, not everything will be the same as different things happened to H/T than to Jamie. Oh, and there will be more Val in this (I think).  
  
***  
  
"So are you going to check on Jamie tomorrow morning?" Val asked Tyler as their shift ended. Being called to their friend's house had been unnerving at best and everyone had been shaken up.   
  
"Yeah," Tyler replied, "Hank said something about us all going together." He hoped he appeared calm on the outside, but secretly thought Hank Beecham was hot. Of course, he also knew that Val had an über crush on him and did not want to hurt her feelings.   
  
"Meet you at the hospital about 8:00 then?"   
  
"Sure, we'll be there." What Tyler neglected to mention was that he was going to spend the night over at Hanks house. With both of the Beecham's working late and Tyler's hatred of William, he frequently slept over on the weekends. His crush on Hank didn't factor in at all, and if he kept telling himself that he might actually begin to believe it. Too bad Hank was straight.   
  
"Ready to go?" Hank asked, hitting his friend on the back enough to be manly but not hard enough to hurt. It had just started to pour and both were quickly soaked to the bone.  
  
"Yup," he replied, picking his backpack up from the ground and climbing into Hank's Honda Civic. It made sense for sensible Hank to drive a sensible car. "Lead on, Mac Duff."  
  
Hank laughed at the lame joke, a joke only a good friend would laugh at. Tyler's jokes were always rather pathetic. But the rest of Tyler...Hank didn't think the rest of Tyler Connell was pathetic or lame. Just the opposite. He was convinced that he was one of the best male specimens in Kingsport. Too bad Tyler was straight.  
  
They were quite late arriving at Hank's house.  
  
***  
  
The next morning they stopped over at Tyler's house so he could pick up some money and they grabbed one of his mothers t-shirts and scrunchie out of the clean laundry since Hank figured that Catie was still at the hospital. Before they reached the hospital they made another stop at a local donut shop for her breakfast. Yet another reason for Hank to be the hottest guy ever; he was caring and considerate.   
  
He also bet $5 that she'd be there.   
  
In the hospital they met up with Val, and even though she had a perky smile plastered to her face, it was plain that she was upset that she hadn't thought to bring some basic toiletries or breakfast to her best friend.  
  
After Catie had washed up and had eaten the quartet made their way to Jamie's room. He lay in the hospital bed looking as though he was about to die. In addition to the IV feeding him both blood and antibiotics and the tube in his nose helping him to breathe, de rigueur for almost any hospital visit, were heart and brain wave monitors.   
  
"Will he be okay?" Catie asked softly, smoothing back Jamie's black hair, it lay in soft bangs against his forehead since there was no more gel to hold it in its usual short spikes.  
  
Hank had immediately gone to his medical chart and was looking at it carefully. "I think so, but he's been hurt pretty bad."  
  
Catie took one of his lifeless hands, and squeezed it hoping for a reaction. Nothing. "Come on Jamie, wake up, man," she whispered, "you're a fighter. Don't quit now!"  
  
"He's not quitting, Catie," Hank replied, glancing up from his medical chart. He couldn't understand it all, but it looked like the doctors had Jamie sedated while his body healed a little more. "He's sedated."  
  
Hank and Tyler stepped out then, letting the girls have some time with their friend privately. "Tyler, about last night..." Hank began.  
  
"Don't apologize. I liked it."  
  
"You did?" Hank replied, confused.   
  
"I didn't exactly say 'no', remember. So...does this mean we're 'going out'?" Tyler asked quietly. Somehow, he didn't picture asking another person out, especially a guy, in a hospital! This was way too soap-operaish for his tastes.  
  
"I think so," Hank told him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Tyler returned it in full.   
  
Just then, Val and Catie walked out of the room. "Oh my god!" Val exclaimed, shocked at the scene in front of her. She was a good girl, and good girls did not see her two closest guy friends making out!  
  
"I knew it!" Catie crowed to herself., "but I didn't think it would be together. Ah well."  
  
"Explain yourselves," Val demanded, upset.   
  
"We'll explain over lunch, okay?" Tyler told her in his most soothing voice, trying anything to stall for time.   
  
"Fine!" Val spat. Catie stood there shocked at her best friend. Since when had Val been able to be so cruel to anyone?   
  
"I'll ride with you, Val, okay?" Catie said, hoping she could calm the taller girl down before she did something rash.  
  
"Alex!" Tyler exclaimed, surprised, "what're you doing here?" he asked before kicking himself.   
  
"Doctor Sanders called letting me know you guys were there and he said he had some things to discuss with me." With the last sentence four sets of eyes gazed at him hopefully, thinking perhaps he knew something they did not. "I don't know anything yet. Where are you guys headed?"  
  
"Lunch. Don't know where yet though," Hank said.  
  
"Meet me at the station after you eat then. I promise not to hold anything back."  
  
"Alright. See you later then." Hank said as they left, towards the parking garage. Each was silent wondering what it was that Dr. Sanders could want to speak with Alex about. And the recent turn of events between Hank and Tyler.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell were they thinking!?" Val seethed as she waited at the traffic light.   
  
"Maybe they like each other?" Catie suggested innocently. She didn't see anything wrong with a same-sex couple. Of course, she had gay friends already.  
  
"But Tyler likes me!"  
  
"He's kissing Hank though, not you," the glare Val gave Catie almost made her wish she wasn't sticking up for the boys. However, she was an advocate of equality for homosexuals and she was not going to be accused of hypocrisy.   
  
"I never noticed!" she said sarcastically, pulling into the parking lot.  
  
The boys were already inside waiting for them in line. Since it was still a little early for the lunch crowd the line moved quickly and the did not have much time to talk other than ordering their food.  
  
Once everyone had their food straightened out on the table, Val broke the uncomfortable silence with, "So you're gay now, is that it?"  
  
Hank nodded. Tyler didn't. "I still like girls too."  
  
"You like me?" she asked.   
  
"Are you always this harsh when you're pissed and I just never noticed or what?" Catie asked, before Tyler could turn any more red. She was appalled at how her friend was acting.  
  
"Catie, stay out of this!" Val ordered.  
  
"No way. This involves me just as much as it involves you." Catie's voice softened, "Look, I know you're worried about Jamie, we all are, but don't take it out on them. I doubt they planned to come out of the closet now, like this."  
  
Tyler began to breathe again, thankful for once that Catie was open-minded. From what he understood, there were many gay and bisexual Goths.  
  
"I do like you, Val, as a friend. But I like Hank in a, in a..."  
  
"Sexual," Catie supplied.  
  
"Yeah, that way," he couldn't say it.  
  
"We never meant to hurt you, Val. Honest." Hank spoke up, taking Tyler's hand in his.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" she asked.  
  
A small smile played on both of their faces, "Since last night, actually. Not long. We never intentionally deceived you."  
  
Val looked at them for a minute before turning to her food. She didn't like it, but she could at least try to be happy for them. Maybe. Lunch continued, mostly with idle chit-chat between the boys and Catie, they discovered that they weren't on separate planets after all, merely opposite sides of the same globe.  
  
***  
  
An hour later they pulled into the stations' parking lot, anxious to hear what Alex had to say.  
  
Alex was already back, working on some paperwork in his office. When he heard the door open he called out, "Come on in here, kids, I've got some important news." Once everyone was seated or standing where they will, he began. "Mr. Waite is missing. I've already called the police department and filed a missing persons for him. Also, Dr. Sanders has filed for a search for him in order to press charges against him for what we think he did to Jamie. Child Protective Services have already been contacted and they are going to send a caseworker to visit with Jamie once he regains consciousness. Dr. Sanders suggested that I petition to become Jamie's legal guardian. I've already agreed to do so. Any comments?"  
  
"That's great Alex!" Catie exclaimed, "Well, not the bit about his father, but about you being his guardian!"  
  
"Yeah," Hank concurred, "that is good news. Except...well, what does Jamie think of all of this?"  
  
"He still hasn't regained consciousness yet, but we'll ask him once he does. I have no clue how I'm going to handle this," Alex said ruefully, "and I never thought this would be a part of this job. But, what the Hell, he needs someone and he is a good kid. Rather him here than in some foster home where God-know-what could happen." Seeing their shocked expressions at his candidacy, he waved his hand towards the door, motioning for them to leave.  



	2. What Dreams May Come

Pounding Heartbeats 2: What Dreams May Come  
By Maureen  
  
Okay, basically, this ties into Silent Heartbeats, this focuses on the Hank/Tyler aspects of the story. It will basically mirror Silent Heartbeats except H/T are the main characters, so don't expect everything to match if only because of the different viewpoints. Yes, Jamie will make appearances!  
  
***  
  
Tyler lay in the station bunk, blissfully unaware he was being watched. His body was exhausted as was his mind, but his mind hadn't quite realized it yet. His dreams were vivid, pictures of the things and people he loved most the forefront of his thoughts.   
  
Hank. Henry Beecham. He was pure chocolate that melts in his mouth, not in his hands. Smelling slightly of CK1 and mouthwash, he was quite fun to taste. Tyler dreamed of the first time they made out, in the back of Hank's SUV no less! It had been raining that day and they were soaked to the bone. They had stripped off their t-shirts, used to seeing each other naked since they were in football together. For some reason, at least for Tyler, this time was different. The smooth, dark skin seemed alluring, different. He leaned over as if to change the radio station at the same time Hank did.   
  
It was cliché but it had worked. Their mouths touched slowly and all time had melted away. Within minutes they had solved the age-old question of 'boxers or briefs' and were in the backseat, bodies intertwined with each other. Hands exploring new flesh.  
  
It had been frenzied, everything new and as wonderful and Tyler had thought it would be. In his sleep he smiled, it was then they had decided to become a couple, openly gay with their friends. Hank had confessed he had always felt like this, but Tyler said he was only bisexual, choosing to walk down the middle of Gay Street instead of one side. It suited him well.  
  
***  
  
Hank checked to make sure no one was watching, Val was asleep on the couch and Jamie was studying his sign book, not paying attention to anything else. Hank just sat in the chair, gazing at Tyler as he slept. The smooth, pale complexion, the slight smile softening his features. The short blonde curls. He was perfection.  
  
Hank smiled slightly, remembering when they had told Val. It was after work on evening and they had decided to hang at the local Marble Slab to unwind. They, Hank and Tyler, had been making surreptitious glances at each other. Finally, Val put her cup of ice cream down, demanding to know what was going on.   
  
With a slightly embarrassed blush from Tyler and a sigh from Hank, Hank clasped Tyler's hand within his and told her outright.   
  
Val had been shocked to say the least. This was Tyler and Hank, her crush and one of her closest friends! She almost made a row in the middle of the hospital, but were saved by Alex showing up. At lunch she calmed down and stopped yelling, but they never quite felt like her congrats was genuine until they had also told Jamie once he had gotten out of the hospital.   
  
Life was good for the time being.   
  
A/N: Marble Slab is an ice cream shop similar to (and better than) Coldstone.  



	3. Modern Love

Pounding Heartbeats 3: Modern Love  
By Maureen  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters. Again, this fic deals in m/m relationships so if you can't handle it, TURN BACK KNOW! you have no excuse if you get upset!  
  
***  
  
"Ever stop to think and forget to start again?" Tyler asked Catie one day at the station. Val and Hank were doing inventory since Jamie was still in the hospital. Tyler was working on his college essay questions and Catie was pouring over her sign language books, intent on mastering the new words.  
  
"All the time," Catie replied, "I think it means that whatever we were thinking about was something we shouldn't've been."  
  
"Makes sense," Tyler replied, going back to trying to figure out what event helped to define him as an adult. Where did colleges get these essay questions from anyways?  
  
"Are you Christian?" Tyler asked a few minutes later.  
  
"My family is," Catie replied cautiously. Where was he going with all this? She and Tyler weren't close; he was a jock, prep, and a member of the 'super squad'. She was a rebel, a Goth, a bleacher junkie. They had nothing in common.   
  
"And you?"  
  
"I prefer to think for myself instead of following blindly like sheep, but if that's what floats your boat then bully for you. I believe in god though."  
  
"I thought I was Christian. But now I'm not so sure. They hate people that are gay or bi," Tyler put his pen down, giving up all pretenses of working on his homework.   
  
"See? That's what I'm saying, why would this so-called omni benevolent god hate people because of who they love?"  
  
"Man created god, though, remember, and man decides who god or what god loves. I don't agree with this, but I do like the idea of a being greater than me somewhere, it's kind of comforting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Catie tucked an errant lock of her dark hair behind her ear. Who knew that Tyler could have such deep thoughts? Sure, everyone knew he was smart, but she had no idea he was this...metaphysical. "What brought all this on?"  
  
"Jamie. Val. You. Everything. I'm just worried about it all."  
  
Ah. Yes. The events in the past two weeks had been challenging to all. Having to go save their friend and teammate was trying at best, but then finding out that he'd been abused for years without anyone realizing it. If that weren't enough, he was suddenly deaf, off the squad and about to go live with Alex. Of course, in the soap opera that is life, it is never enough; Hank and Tyler had just come out of the closet.   
  
Catie scooted to the other end of the couch where Tyler was sitting and hugged him awkwardly. "We're all worried. I wish there was something we could do, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Tyler replied, dully. How strange that he couldn't talk to Hank or Val or any of the football team about any of this, yet he could talk to Catie. The last person on earth he thought he could ever talk to without fighting a few weeks ago. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Catie replied, moving back to her side of the couch.   
  
Friends, huh? Strange the way life works out sometimes. Tyler thought, a slight smile playing on his lips. He picked his pen back up and was soon scratching away at his notebooks paper, knowing what he needed to write about.   
  
***  
  
"Jamie's getting out today, Jamie's getting out today, Jamie's getting out today -" a hand clamped over Catie's mouth, interrupting her.  
  
"We heard." Kenny said, "Shut up."  
  
Catie glared at him from her seat under the bleachers, but quieted. Everyone else there was glad he had stopped her, she was sounding like a broken record.   
  
"I thought you were 'just friends'," Brianne said, her hand moving rapidly as she sketched something.   
  
"Shut up, Brianne!" Catie told her, "After two weeks in the hospital, I can be happy that my best friend is getting out!" Okay, she told herself, I do like him, even as more than a friend, but right now he needs friends, not a girlfriend!  
  
A lone figure was walking slowly towards the bleachers. While obviously a 'he', and not Carlson, the glare of the noonday sun was such that they couldn't make out who it was. A minute later, Jamie's face could be made out.   
  
Everyone stared at him, not expecting the faded bruises along his face and around his ears, or the small bandage up by his head. He had looked much worse when he had first been admitted, not that anyone knew that except Catie.   
  
"Hey," Jamie said, running his hand through his hair nervously, hoping he sounded normal.  
  
"Hey James," Kenny replied. "Thought you were deaf or something, that you weren't coming back here."  
  
Jamie replied angrily, "That's why you shouldn't think Kenny!" Not wanting to continue speaking with him, or any of the other bleacher junkies except Catie, he continued, "I just came to say 'hi'. So hi."   
  
Catie stood up from where she was sitting next to Brianne and signed *I'm going to go see Val. Want to come?*  
  
*Sure.* "Bye guys!"  
  
"It's weird," Jamie said, "I know the cafeteria is roaring with noise, but I can't hear anything. It's so disconcerting."  
  
Catie only nodded in response as they weaved though people and tables to where the super squad usually sat. When Val saw them she immediately jumped up, giving Jamie a huge hug.  
  
*How are you!* she asked, signing quickly. In sign language they had discovered that there were degrees of excitement like with spoken words. The faster a person signed showed their proficiency as well as their excitement and the larger a person made the signs the more they were exaggerating or excited.  
  
*I'm fine. It's weird to be back* before anyone could reply or pull a piece of paper out Tyler and Hank came out of the hot lunch line complaining about the 'mystery meat'.  
  
"The only mystery here is how this got classified as meat!" Hank proclaimed, setting his tray on the table.  
  
"Nah," Tyler denied, "the mystery is why we haven't had a call because the meat got someone sick!" all three EMTs were on duty and in their uniforms, despite it being school. 24-hour shifts meant 24-hour shifts.  
  
Val cleared her throat and motioned quickly with her head towards Jamie. *Hey Jamie* Hank signed, noticing him. *How's it going?*   
  
"Hey Hank, Tyler. You two married yet?" Jamie asked, am evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Not quite yet," Tyler said, grabbing a hold of Jamie's arm and propelling him towards the doors to the football field.   
  
Hank followed, calling behind him "Guy stuff be right back!"  
  
***  
  
Out in the middle of the field where no one could possibly overhear them, they sat down. "Okay guys, what gives?" Jamie asked.   
  
/Don't talk./ Hank wrote, /we have something to tell you, Val already knows./  
  
*Knows what?* Jamie signed.   
  
/Tyler and I are going out./   
  
*What?* Jamie signed, confused. They were going out? /Like boyfriend...boyfriend going out?/ He wrote on the notepad Tyler had produced from his pocket.   
  
*Yes* Tyler signed back.   
  
*Weird* /but you two act like you're married, so I guess it was something to be expected. What about Val?/ Jamie asked, concerned. It was well known that Val had a huge crush on Tyler.   
  
/I've already told Val and she's upset but all right. We weren't going out. We're still friends and everything and I'm not totally giving up on girls. I'm bi./ Tyler wrote.  
  
*Weird. But cool.*  
  
/You're not weirded out by this? /  
  
/Nah, you're not the first people I've known to walk down the middle of Gay Street. Whatever tickles your pickle./ After Jamie wrote the last sentence the trio began to laugh and headed back inside. Jamie wouldn't tell, and as long as Val wasn't upset he had no problem with it.   
  
***  
  
"That went better than expected," Hank said as the trio walked back to the cafeteria.   
  
"Yup," Tyler agreed. Now if only everything would be this painless. "I'll see you later, I need to finish typing up my English essay."  
  
"Sure. I want to read that later, okay?" Hank asked, touching Tyler's hand surreptitiously. In school they had to be very careful and could not hold each other, kiss or even say 'I love you'. They weren't bleacher junkies and did not have the luxury of being able to do what they wished without significant repercussions.   
  
"Maybe. Not sure yet. Later!" Tyler called, turning off to go to the library.  
  
"Bye..." Hank said softly.   
  
"Good luck," Jamie whispered, or thought he did, to Hank before rejoining Val and Catie.   
  
A/n: none. ;) 


	4. Take my Breath Away

Pounding Heartbeats: Take My Breath Away  
By Maureen  
  
For Mad Cow  
  
***  
  
Hank stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, clad only in boxer shorts. Not just any boxer shorts, but a new pair that he had bought especially for the dance that night. They were a rich white silk with black Dalmatian spots on them. He was very straight laced on the outside, but as his boyfriend, Tyler, knew, he wore the craziest boxers he could find.   
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, pleased with what he saw. Smooth, unblemished skin covered a muscular body, toned and supple from years of football practice and working as an EMT. There was one tiny blemish, he noticed with a start, but relaxed as he realized it was only a hicky that hadn't quite faded.   
  
Tyler had given it to him on his shoulder several days earlier, careful to make sure it was somewhere no one would see. And sure enough, no one knew about it but the two of them. They both delighted in doing things like that.  
  
Shaking himself out of his reverie, he grabbed his hairbrush, a small baby's brush that fit his hand and combed his short black hair so it waved. Looking at his reflection one last time, he pulled his undershirt on and put his white button up shirt on over it.   
  
Following his shirt were his socks and pants. Gone was the high school senior, gone was the EMT-I. In the mirror Henry Beecham, love machine (at least towards Tyler) had replaced his former self.  
  
"Hank! Are you almost ready?" his father called from downstairs.  
  
"Almost!" he called back, realizing he only had a few more minutes.   
  
He quickly added the Dalmatian print clip on bow tie, vest and cummerbund to his ensemble and put on some cologne. Jumping around he managed to get his cufflinks figured out and his shoes on. As an EMT he had learned to get dressed while running, jumping, eating and many other unimaginable ways.   
  
Grabbing his tuxedo jacket he headed out the door to Tyler's house. Val was also meeting them at Tyler's house to take pictures of the couple and then they were going to head to Val's house since parents were also insisting on pictures. It was an awkward way to do it, but they couldn't think of anything better without someone's parents finding out.   
  
Coming out of the closet was one of the scariest things Hank had ever done in his life and not an experience he wanted any time soon. He knew his father would still understand, but the thought still sent chills down his spine.   
  
***  
  
At the Jenks mansion as Tyler liked to call it, Tyler Connell was nearly ready. He fidgeted slightly as his mother fixed his tie for him, a dark blue Windsor tie, which was similar to a regular tie, but shorter and slightly wider.   
  
"There," she pronounced, stepping back. "You look handsome."  
  
"Thanks mom," Tyler said. Dressed in a traditional black tux with a high V-necked vest and the tie, he added a little swank to the otherwise drab penguin suit. He and Hank had picked out their tuxes together, Hank opting for something wild (at least for him) and Tyler choosing a more traditional but still fashionable look.   
  
"Hey," Hank breathed in the doorway. "William let me in," he explained.  
  
Tyler's mom made a hasty retreat, knowing her son would want his privacy. She knew they were a couple, even if he hadn't told her. She knew her son.  
  
"You look...wild," Tyler said, impressed that Hank had actually worn the Dalmatian tux. He had been convinced that his boyfriend was going to change the order to something more traditional, but he hadn't.   
  
"So do you," Hank replied, kissing Tyler lightly on the lips.   
  
"Val should be here in a soon," Tyler replied, wishing they could kiss forever. "I need to finish."  
  
Tyler quickly put on his shoes and cologne and ran a little gel through his hair to get it to   
maybe do what he wanted. The blonde curls were cropped short, but they still had their moments of unruliness.  
  
"What do you think Jamie and Catie are going to do?" Hank asked, remembering last homecoming.   
  
They had dressed as a football player and cheerleader...with Jamie as the cheerleader and Catie as the football player. They had been on call that evening and Jamie was forced to leave the station that night in Val's cheerleading skirt. How he had managed to get into it know one was sure.  
  
"Not sure, Val wouldn't say, but I bet it will be wilder than your sexy tux."  
  
Hank blew a raspberry, something very uncharacteristic for him to do usually. Around Tyler he wasn't worried about looking stupid or being mature or professional.   
  
***  
  
"Hey guys!" Val said, coming into Tyler's room. "You guys and Albert ready?" she asked, referring to Tyler's car, Albert the Albo. The trio would be taking Tyler's car since Hank's jeep was permanently in the shop and Val didn't have a car.   
  
"But of course, milady," Tyler said, giving her a deep bow.   
  
Val was wearing a simple black dress with shimmery flowers embroidered on it. "Really," she said, laughing at his behavior.   
  
Pictures done at everyone's houses, they headed to the dance. No one really spoke in the car, letting the radio play. This would be awkward and everyone knew it.  
  
***  
  
Walking into the gym, the trio was practically assaulted by the music the DJ was playing. They were fashionably late and quickly spotted Jamie and Catie sitting on the bleachers. Heading over there, they waved to get their attention. Yelling was pointless over the din.  
  
"Hey!" Jamie called, once they were within yelling distance. "'Bout time you guys got here!"  
  
"Traffic!" Hank yelled back mimicking driving a car.   
  
"I'm going over there!" Val said, pointing to a group of cheerleaders. She headed over, not really sure what to do. On one hand, the boys couldn't dance together without being ousted as 'gay', but she was single and wanted to either talk with the other cheerleaders or find herself a guy. As much as she wanted to talk with Catie, she was very uncomfortable around Jamie since she really didn't have time to learn sign...she was stuck. She knew she had to get over her mind tricks, but she had no idea how. So for the night, she was intent on just having fun.  
  
"Hey," Jamie said, nearly an hour later, coming up behind her.   
  
Val turned; surprised that he would venture off the bleachers to see her.   
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
Val nodded, and signed 'yes'. She had discussed this briefly with Catie and led him out to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her hips briefly, swaying slowly to the music.   
  
As they turned Val was surprised to see Hank and Tyler dancing a few couples away. Val tapped   
  
Jamie's shoulder, pointing them out.   
  
"Cool," he replied, giving them a thumbs up as they passed each other.  
  
A few minutes later, after Jamie had left to get Catie some punch, the prerequisite fight broke out. As the other students gathered to see what was happening, Hank and Tyler met with Val to push their way to the center. By the time they got there, the fight was over. Carlson was dragging Kenny off Jamie and Catie was following, certainly the cause of the fight.   
  
The super squad tried to follow, but Catie motioned for the to stay back and enjoy themselves. By the time the dance ended, Catie and Jamie were gone.  
  
***  
  
Tyler dropped Val off at her house and headed back to his. Hank was spending the night there.   
  
As they entered the foyer the grandfather clock began its hourly chime, the twelve tones marking a new day. Tyler yawned, "Ready to sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," Hank replied. 


End file.
